Eversong Woods
Wretched |affiliation=Horde |ruler=Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas |pop=Unknown |capital=Silvermoon City |government=Hereditary monarchy |minor=Fairbreeze Village |level=1 - 11 |loc=Northern Quel'Thalas }} Eversong Woods (aka Eversong Forest) is a reclaimed section of Blackened Woods (formerly called Eversong Forest during the Second War). It is the starting area for the blood elf race, introduced in the World of Warcraft's first expansion set — The Burning Crusade. They are inaccessible to those without the expansion. Eversong is the location of Silvermoon, arguably the largest and oldest surviving capital in the world of Azeroth. History Eversong Woods has historically been the home of the high elves of Quel'Thalas, and has contained the heart of their empire for millennia. Although the woods have seen their share of battle between the elves and their nearest neighbors, the forest trolls, the region has retained a harmonic and peaceful feel. In the third war, Eversong lay witness to the horrors that the death knight Arthas brought upon the land, and the forest has been permanently scarred by the death wrought by the hordes of undead. Countless elves were slaughtered, including their ranger general, Sylvanas Windrunner. After Arthas had passed north to the Sunwell Plateau, the remnants of elves in the woods gathered under the banner of Kael'thas Sunstrider and were renamed as blood elves. Although Kael has ventured on to Outland in service of Illidan Stormrage, Silvermoon and the surrounding woods remain in the hands of the blood elves. Geography The Eversong Woods stand in perpetual autumn with golden leaves falling from the trees. As yet there are no dungeons of any kind and no battlegrounds in the Eversong Woods. However, there is an unknown wooden gate at Tor'Watha, just as seen in the Ghostlands (leading to Zul'Aman) in the southeastern portion of the zone. It can be assumed this is a portal leading to an unknown instance, to be implemented sometime in the future. Map and subregions Travel hubs ; Flight paths from Silvermoon * Tranquillien, Ghostlands * Sun's Reach, Isle of Quel'Danas Adjacent regions Notable characters Eversong Woods are home to several characters of note. At the Sunspire, Magistrix Erona welcomes new recruits of all creeds into action. At Falconwing Square, Aeldon Sunbrand attempts to cleanse the tainted presence of the pitiful Wretched. And at the Farstrider Enclave, Lieutenant Dawnrunner sends bold adventurers into the lands of the forest trolls in order to keep them at bay. Quests As the blood elf starting zone, Eversong Woods is primarily designed for quests between levels 1 and 12. Though only blood elves can do the quests on Sunstrider Isle, the other quests are open to all Horde races. Quest lists are available by level and by location. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Bloodthistle * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures * Arcane Guardians * Dragonhawks * Forest Trolls * Ghosts * Ghouls * Lynxes * Magic Elementals * Mana Wyrms * Murlocs * Night elves * Shades * Skeletons * Treants * Wretched Notes, tips, and additional info * Eversong Woods was previously part of the region known as 'Eversong Forest' during the Second War , what became the Blackened Woods (which includes Ghostlands and most of Eversong Woods). The northern area of this forest was changed to Eversong Woods during production of the Burning Crusade to avoid too many zones with 'Forest' in the name (Note Elwynn Forest, Silverpine Forest, and Terokkar Forest). However, Eversong Forest still exists in published lore. * Eversong was the very first zone of the Burning Crusade that was created. It was first viewed by the public in the first official trailer. * allakhazam.com first look at Eversong Woods * Eversong Woods is the only starting zone with more than one inn (excluding those inside a city), one in Falconwing Square and another in Fairbreeze Village. Category:Woods Category:Starting areas Category:Blood elf territories Category:Eversong Woods